Love Me or Kill Me
by dubiguwae
Summary: [CHAP 4 - UPDATE] Soonyoung seorang pembunuh bayaran bedarah dingin yang tak segan segan membunuh korbannya dengan sekali tebas. Berhati dingin namun seseorang menghubungi dan menyuruhnya untuk membunuh seorang pemuda bernama lee jihoon. Dimana pemuda tersebut berhasil membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta. ALL MEMBER SEVENTEEN, SOONHOON SLIGHT! SEOKHOON WARNING FOR CRIME SCENE
1. Chapter 1

Soonyoung seorang pembunuh bayaran bedarah dingin yang tak segan segan membunuh korbannya dengan sekali tebas. Berhati dingin kepada semua orang namun seseorang menghubunginya dan menyuruh soonyoung untuk membunuh seorang pemuda bernama lee jihoon. Dimana pemuda tersebut berhasil membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta. Tapi tugas tetaplah tugas dimana tugasnya lebih penting dari apapun. Termasuk cintanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dubiguwae present**

 **Love Me or Kill Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin**

 **Genre : Romance, Gore, Violent**

 **YAOI. BOY X BOY. DLDR**

* * *

" Aku mohon ampuni aku… tolong jangan bunuh aku… tolo-arghhh"

Pisau menancap tepat pada dada seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sekarang tergeletak di tanah dengan darah yang bercucuran dari dadanya. Didepan lelaki paruh baya tersebut, berdiri seorang lelaki muda berawajah tampan yang hanya berdiam diri melihat sang lelaki paruh baya yang perlahan-lahan semakin pucat karena kehilangan darah dan pada akhirnya… mati.

SRET

Lelaki tampan tadi mencabut pisau dari dada sang lelaki paruh baya " Huh, tidak biasanya korban yang aku bunuh bisa sekarat dengan waktu selama ini. Biasanya mereka langsung mati begitu saja." Ucap sang lelaki tampan dengan angkuh. Tangan kanannya mengambil selembar kain kecil dari jaketnya, lalu ia bersihkan pisau miliknya yang berlumuran darah dengan kain tersebut. Selesai membersihkan pisaunya, ia lalu mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

" Hyung, tugasku sudah selesai. Korban meninggal dengan luka tusukan tepat di jantungnya. Aku akan membuang mayat nya di sungai Han" ucap sang lelaki tampan masih dengan sikap angkuhnya.

" _Bagus sekali, Soonyoung-ah. Kau memang bisa di andalkan, aku akan memberimu uang tambahan karena kau sudah melaksanakan tugasmu dengan amat sangat baik."_ Dari seberang sana seorang pria tampan bernama Seungcheol sedang tersenyum miring mendengar hasil kerja anak buahnya yang sangat memuasakan.

" Terima kasih banyak, hyung. Aku akan membuang mayatnya sekarang juga sebelum orang-orang melihatnya. Bye, Hyung ."

Kwon Soonyoung. Seorang pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin yang tak segan membunuh korbannya dengan keji.

Soonyoung mengeluarkan sebuah kain untuk membungkus korban yang baru saja ia bunuh, dan tak lupa ia menghilangkan jejak keberadaanya agar polisi atau warga tidak mencurigai tempat tersebut. Soonyoung adalah pembunuh bayaran yang professional, kinerjanya sangat rapih dan hati-hati. Dan hal itu membuat para polisi tidak bisa mencium jejaknya.

Sungai Han, 2PM

BYUR

Soonyoung membuang mayat korbannya tadi ke sungai Han, ia membuangnya di tempat yang sepi dan tesembunyi agar tidak ada orang yang bisa melihatnya.

" Sebaiknya aku segera pergi sebelum orang-orang mulai curiga " dengan langkah yang angkuh, Soonyoung berjalan kembali ke mobilnya. Mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartemen miliknya.

.

.

.

KRING KRING KRING

Dering suara ponsel milik Soonyoung berbunyi dengan kerasnya, namun sang pemilik tidak bergeming sama sekali.

KRING KRING KRING

Lama-lama Soonyoung muak dengan ponselnya yang terus-terusan berbunyi. Ia ambil ponselnya dari meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya lalu ia lihat nama seseorang yang menelponnya, baru saja ia berencana memaki orang yang menelponnya sepagi ini kalau saja itu bukan Seungcheol Hyung.

"Halo, hyung. Ada apa kau menelponku sepagi ini" ucap soonyoung dingin dan jelas merasa terganggu dengan telpon dari hyung nya itu. Bayangkan saja, tadi malam ia melaksanakan tugasnya sampai pukul dua pagi dan tidur pukul tiga pagi setelah melalui perjalanan pulang menuju apartemenya yang cukup lama. Dan demi tuhan! Ini masih pukul 5 pagi dan dengan seenaknya Seungcheol hyung menghubunginya disaat ia baru saja tertidur dengan nyenyak.

" _Hahaha aku tau kau marah karena aku menelponmu sepagi ini, Soonyoung-ah. Maafkan aku, ini sangat penting dan aku harus cepat-cepat menghubungimu."_ Soonyoung yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah. " Hm, bisakah kau langsung membicarakan ke inti permasalahannya saja? Ayolah, Hyung. Aku sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur".

" _Baiklah, Soonyoung-ah. Jadi baru saja seseorang menghubungiku dan ia meminta kau membunuh seseorang… "_. Soonyoung mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang diucapkan Seungcheol. Ia sudah biasa mendapat telpon dari seungcheol untuk membunuh orang tapi kenapa ini terasa berbeda?. " Orang itu siapa, Hyung?". Ucap Soonyoung penasaran.

" _Orang itu bernama, Lee Jihoon."_ Tidak ada reaksi yang istimewa dari Soonyoung. Itu hanyalah sebuah nama dan tugasnya hanyalah membunuh lalu membuang mayatnya ke sungai atau tempat yang sepi. Itu saja, bukankah itu yang biasa ia lakukan dan tugas kali ini juga terasa sama saja dengan yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, Hyung besok aku akan membuat rencana untuk membu-"

" _Tunggu, Soonyoung-ah…"_ ucapan Soonyoung terhenti saat Seungcheol tiba-tiba saja menyela ucapannya. Ia bingung kenapa Hyung nya itu bersikap aneh, apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan seseorang bernama Lee Jihoon tadi?. "Ada apa, Hyung? Kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini." Ia sudah sangat lelah sekali dan ingin segera tidur. Tetapi sikap aneh Seungcheol membuatnya betanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hyung nya itu.

" _Soonyoung-ah… tugasmu kali ini tidaklah semudah tugas-tugasmu yang sebelumnya. Dalam tugasmu kali ini kau harus menyamar dan mengawasi Jihoon sampai pada saatnya kau harus membunuhnya."_ Ucap Seungcheol dengan nada yang serius dan tidak main-main.

Soonyoung sedikit merasa terkejut karena tugasnya kali ini tidak hanya membunuh seseorang saja, tetapi ia harus mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh targetnya." Hyung, apa kau serius? Aku harus mengawasi orang bernama Jihoon itu?! Hah kau pikir aku body guard!" Soonyoung tidak benar-benar marah, ia hanya merasa terkejut dan entahlah ia hanya merasa aneh saja karena ia harus mengawasi seseorang yang tidak ia kenal dan ia merasa seperti seorang penguntit.

" _Tenanglah, Soonyoung-ah. Kau tidak harus mengawasinya selama 24 jam penuh, kau cukup mengawasinya selama dirinya berada di kampus dan setelah itu terserah dirimu. Dan iya, kau akan masuk kuliah lagi untuk melaksanakan tugasmu kali ini. Aku tau kau akan menolak, tetapi ayolah kau hanya satu-satunya orang yang bisa aku andalkan untuk melaksanakan tugas ini."_ Ucap Seungcheol dengan sedikit memohon. Soonyoung hanya bisa menghela napasnya, tentu saja ia tidak mau melakukan tugas ini tetapi jika ia menolak pun tetap saja tidak berhasil dan Seungcheol akan mati-matian membujuknya.

"Baiklah, Hyung. Aku mau melaksanakan tugas ini. Tapi ingat kau harus memberiku uang tambahan yang sangat banyak untuk bayarannya."

" _Tentu saja aku akan memberikanmu uang tambahan yang banyak, Soonyoung-ah"_

"Hm, besok kirimkan semua informasi tentang orang yang bernama Jihoon itu agar aku bisa lebih leluasa mengawasinya". Soonyoung berucap datar, yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah tidur. Ia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan badannya yang sangat lelah dan mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali untuk melaksanakan tugas dari Seungcheol.

" _Ya, besok aku akan mengirimkan semua informasi Jihoon kepadamu. Sekarang tidurlah, maaf tadi aku menggangumu, Soonyoung-ah"_.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Baiklah sampai jumpa besok"

Pip.

Soonyoung meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke meja nakas, dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

" _Lee Jihoon… aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu"_ dengan senyum miring yang terpampang di wajah tampannya, perlahan-lahan matanya mulai terpejam dan akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

.

 _SRAK_

 _Ratusan kertas origami dengan berbagai macam bentuk terjatuh dari loker Jihoon. Disetiap sisi kertas origami tersebut terselip kata-kata romantis seperti "Aku mencintaimu" "Kau sangat indah bak malaikat surga" "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku". Jihoon hanya memutar bola matanya malas, ia sudah terlalu muak dengan seseorang (walaupun ia tidak mengetahui siapa orang tersebut) yang selalu memberinya barang-barang ini. Mulai dari kertas origami, coklat, makanan, sampai sebuah t-shirt bertuliskan 'I LOVE YOU' (yang menurut Jihoon sangat memalukan) pernah ia dapatkan._

 _Selesai membersihkan semua kertas origami tadi Jihoon kembali membuka lokernya._

 _"Apa ini? Sebuah surat?" ucap Jihoon. Ternyata di lokernya masih ada sesuatu yang tertinggal disana, itu.. sebuah surat cinta. Jihoon yang penasaran akhirnya membuka surat tersebut._

 _" Hai Jihoon-ah, kau pasti terkejut dengan semua kertas origami yang aku buat kekeke. Maaf telah mengotori lokermu tapi... ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Datanglah ke taman belakang kampus jam 4 sore nanti. Aku harap kali ini kau akan datang... kekeke bye bye Jihoon-ah ^-^ - From : Your secret admire."_

 _"Huft.. apa kali ini aku temui saja dia? Eum, baiklah aku akan menemuinya nanti. Aku juga sudah penasaran sebenarnya siapa dia." gumam Jihoon. Selesai mengambil buku yang ia perlukan dari lokernya, ia kembali menuju kelasnya untuk mengikuti mata kuliah siangnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kampus, 3AM_

 _"Jihoon-ah! tunggu aku!"_

 _Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya._

 _"Wonwoo-ah, ada apa?" tanya Jihoon. Didepannya berdiri seorang lelaki berwajah emo. Dia adalah Jeon Wonwoo, sahabatnya._

 _"Ah tidak ada apa-apa, kau tadi berjalan keluar lebih dulu jadi aku harus memanggilmu kekeke. Ayo pulang."_

 _Jihoon bingung, ia ingin sekali menemui penggemar rahasianya. Namun, disatu sisi ia sedikit ragu-ragu apakah ia harus menemuinya atau tidak._

 _"Jihoon-ah, kenapa kau melamun? Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Wonwoo. Jarang sekali ia melihat Jihoon seperti ini, dan biasanya jika Jihoon melamun itu artinya ia sedang merasa bingung dengan sesuatu hal. "Jika kau sedang ada masalah, kau bisa cerita kepadaku hitung-hitung mengurangi bebanmu." lanjut Wonwoo._

 _"Wonwoo-ah aku bingung..." dan akhirnya Jihoon memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalahnya ke Wonwoo. "Jadi.. kau tahukan jika aku punya penggemar rahasia. Sudah beberapa kali ia mengajakku untuk bertemu, namun aku tidak pernah menemuinya sama sekali. Tapi lama-lama aku juga menjadi penasaran, dan tadi pagi dia kembali memberikanku sebuah surat dan dia ingin aku menemuinya hari ini"_

 _"Dan aku bingung harus menemuinya atau tidak. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana Wonwoo-ah?" Lanjut Jihoon. Sebenarnya ia malu menceritakan masalah ini kepada Wonwoo, tetapi yang lebih penting sekarang adalah ia sangat memerlukan saran dari sahabatnya itu._

 _"Ah jadi begitu... tentu saja kau harus menemuinya, ia sudah berusaha keras selama ini. Jadi... mungkin kau bisa membalas usahanya dengan menemuinya." ucap Wonwoo. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu._

 _"Baiklah, aku akan menemuinya. Sebenarnya aku juga sangat penasaran dengannya, mungkin saja dengan menemuinya rasa penasaran akan hilang." gumam Jihoon. "Wonwoo-ah, terimakasih atas saran mu itu. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menemuinya saja." Lanjut Jihoon._

 _Taman belakang kampus, 4PM_

 _Seorang pria tampan terlihat sedang membawa sesuatu dibelakang punggungnya. Satu buket mawar merah segar dan sekotak coklat mahal ia bawa dibelakang punggungnya, seakan-akan ingin mengejutkan seseorang dengan barang yang dibawanya itu._

 _"Jihoon-ah aku harap kau akan datang kali ini" gumamnya. Senyum berseri-seri terpampang jelas diwajah tampannya itu. Detik demi detik ia menunggu kedatangan Jihoon dengan sabar. Sampai pada saat ada seorang yang terlihat berjalan mendekat ke arahnya._

 _Bertubuh mungil, berkulit seputih salju, dan wajah yang imut. Itu adalah Jihoon. Orang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi._

 _DEG DEG DEG_

 _Detak jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, kupu-kupu seakan berterbangan di perutnya yang kini terasa tergelitik._

 _Jihoon berjalan semakin mendekat dan mendekat..._

 _"Seokmin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau tadi izin karena sakit?." tanya Jihoon._

 _Ya, pengagum rahasia Jihoon adalah Seokmin. Lee Seokmin. Teman satu jurusan Jihoon yang sudah Jihoon anggap seperti adiknya sendiri._

 _"Ji..Jihoon-ah aku menyukaimu.. ma.. maukah kau menjadi.. kekasihku?"_

 _Seokmin sudah lama menyukai Jihoon, namun ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya kepada Jihoon karena ia takut merusak persahabatnya dengan Jihoon._

 _"...Apa? Kau.. kau menyukaiku? Seokmin-ah apa kau bercanda? Ini sungguh tidak lucu sama sekali." jawab Jihoon. Ia sangat terkejut dengan fakta bahwa pengagum rahasianya selama ini adalah Seokmin._

 _"Tidak Jihoon-ah.. aku tidak bercanda sama sekali.. aku benar-benar menyukai- Ani aku benar-benar mencintaimu" jelas Seokmin. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Seokmin sangat mencintai Jihoon, dan ia ingin memiliki Jihoon sepenuhnya. Menjadikan Jihoon miliknya seorang._

 _"Maaf Seokmin-ah, aku.. aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu. Maafkan aku." jawab Jihoon. Dan setelah itu Jihoon pergi begitu saja._

 _DEG_

 _Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Jihoon. Penantiannya selama ini berbuah sia-sia, Jihoon baru saja menolak perasaan lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahnya. Ini sangat tidak adil. Ia rela berkorban hanya demi Jihoon namun Jihoon menolak perasaannya begitu saja. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan..._

 _BUG_

 _"ARGHHH JIHOON-AH KENAPA KAU MENOLAK PERASAANKU HUH?! LIHAT SAJA AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU BEGITU SAJA"_

 _Seokmin memukul sebuah pohon di dekatnya, buku-buku tangannya berdarah dan kulitnya mengelupas. Namun ia menghiraukan semua itu, karena hatinya jauh lebih sakit daripada luka-luka tersebut._

 _"HAHAHAHA JIKA KAU TIDAK MENJADI MILIKKU, ITU BERARTI ORANG LAIN JUGA TIDAK BISA MEMILIKIMU." teriak Seokmin. Ya, jika dirinya tidak bisa memiliki Jihoon. Itu berarti orang lain juga tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki Jihoon._

 _"...aku akan membalas dendamku ini kepadamu, Jihoon-ah. Lihat saja nanti" ucap Seokmin. Sebuah smirk menakutkan terpampang diwajahnya, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Sepertinya ia tahu siapa orang yang sangat tepat untuk membalaskan dendamnya kepada Jihoon. Mengetik nomor seseorang lalu menekan tombol hijau sebagai pemanggil._

 _Tutttt... Tuttt... Tuttt..._

 _"Yeoboseyo?"_

"Apa benar ini nomor Seungcheol?"

 _"Untuk apa kau bertanya seperti itu? Seluruh korea selatan sudah tahu siapa aku! Jangan banyak bertanya, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"_

 _Nafas Seokmin tercekat mendengar suara dingin dari pihak penelpon. Benar-benar sangat dingin. Ia menelan ludahnya paksa sebelum berbicara lagi kepada Seungcheol._

"Aku ingin kau membunuh seseorang bernama Lee Jihoon"

 _"Hanya itu saja?"_

"Ya"

 _Hening, Seungcheol terdiam disana tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun lagi. Begitu juga dengan dirinya, diam terpaku tanpa melakukan sesuatu._

"K-kau masih disana Seungcheol-sii?"

 _"Ya aku mendengarmu"_

"Bolehkah aku berkata sesuatu?"

 _"Katakan"_

"Sebelum membunuh Jihoon bisakah kau dekati dia? Buat dirinya jatuh cinta kepadamu lalu setelah dia jatuh cinta kepadamu, kau bunuh dia! Agar dia tahu betapa sakitnya ditolak oleh seseorang yang ia cintai"

 _Diseberang sana Seungcheol terdiam mendengar perkataan Seokmin. Bukan, ini bukan misi yang sulit. Membuat orang jatuh cinta lalu membunuhnya itu sangat gampang. Tapi ..._

 _"Aku tidak tahu Soonyoung bisa atau tidak melakukan tugas ini"_

"Soonyoung?"

 _"Ya, dia anak buahku. Dia adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran nomor satu di Korea Selatan"_

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau harus membunuh Jihoon! Bagaimana pun caranya! Aku akan memberikanmu uang berkali-kali lipat asal kau tahu!"

 _Pip_

 _Seokmin memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak. Nafasnya naik turun, emosinya sudah diambang batasnya. Bagaimana pun caranya Jihoon harus mati! Tapi ia tidak mau melakukan itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Rasa cintanya terhadap Jihoon masihlah sangat besar, ia takkan bisa melakukan hal sekeji itu._

 _"Jihoon kau harus membayar ini semua!"_

.

.

.

Lee Jihoon 20 tahun, mahasiswa jurusan musik yang mempunyai berkepribadian dingin di Universitas Nasional Seoul. Kesehariannya memproduksi, compose, dan menulis lagu di studio kampusnya. Salah satu mahasiswa terpintar dikampusnya dan ketua dari vocal team.

Soonyoung membaca kertas yang berisi identitas dari seseorang yang bernama Lee Jihoon. _Menarik_ , kata batinnya. "Apa hanya ini saja hyung?" Soonyoung memandang dengan tatapan remehnya.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa mendapatkan ini. Lakukan tugasmu dengan baik, jangan bertindak ceroboh"

Tanpa menjawab, kaki panjangnya melangkah keluar dari ruangan Seungcheol "Ingat kataku baik-baik Soonyoung-ah. Jangan pernah kau jatuh cinta kepadanya,dan sebisa mungkin jangan pernah kau melibatkan perasaanmu dalam pekerjaan ini" langkahnya sempat terhenti mendengar ucapan itu. Tapi Kwon Soonyoung tetaplah Kwon Soonyoung, ia tidak menjawab dan melanjutkan jalan yang sempat tertunda dan

BLAM

Pintu tak bersalah pun menjadi korban bantingan dari Soonyoung. Seungcheol hanya menghela nafasnya. Matanya masih tertuju pada pintu yang sudah tertutup rapat itu.

 _Ku harap kau mendengar apa kataku Soonyoung-ah_

.

.

.

Akhirnya Soonyoung sudah sampai di tempat dimana Lee Jihoon berada. Matanya melihat sekeliling, mencari keberadaan pemuda tersebut. Menurut info yang telah diberikan hyungnya, Lee Jihoon itu pemuda bertubuh mungil yang tingginya hanya sampai 164cm. Itu tidak sulit baginya, ia hanya mencari pemuda bertubuh mungil di sekitar ini. Walaupun tampang rupanya pun Soonyoung tidak mengetahui.

Soonyoung berjalan santai di area kampus, semua mata tertuju padanya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memakai kemeja berwarna hitam yang membuatnya terlihat berkharisma, tak lupa ia membuka kedua kancing paling atas yang membuatnya berkali lipat tampan dan membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya terpesona . Rambutnya juga sudah ia warnai menjadi hitam kembali. Ditambah lagi celana jeans hitam beserta tali pinggang yang menghiasi pinggangnya. Siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan terpesona.

 _"Dia sangat tampan"_

 _"Apa dia anak baru?"_

 _"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya"_

Soonyoung yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah muak dengan apa yang ia dengar. Misi kali ini benar-benar membuang waktunya saja. _Ck lebih baik aku cepat menemukan Lee Jihoon lalu aku akan segera membunuhnya._

Langkah kaki Kwon Soonyoung semakin cepat, menghiraukan semua orang yang ada disana. Sampai ia terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan, ia tidak tahu ruangan apa itu namun tangannya malah membuka kenop pintu dan pintu pun terbuka.

Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, ia masuk dan melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Soonyoung ingin pergi dipikirannya mungkin Jihoon tidak berada disini tetapi kakinya tanpa sadar membawanya kedepan seseorang tersebut. Dengan lancang ia menepuk pelan pundaknya.

Merasa ada seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya, pemuda tersebut melepaskan earphonenya dan menatap Soonyoung.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

DEG

Tubuh Soonyoung tiba-tiba menjadi kaku, sangat kaku. Dia belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, bahkan pada semua musuh-musuh yang sudah ia taklukkan. Tubuhnya serasa menjadi jeli karena hanya melihat seseorang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Bermata sipit sama sepertinya, berwajah bulat, kulit putih bersih, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda dan jangan lupa ia bertubuh mungil, seakan Soonyoung ingin memeluk tubuhnya itu.

"Kau siapa? Ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Apa kau Lee Jihoon?"

 **TBC**

 **Love me or Kill me © 2016 Dubiguwae**

 **Author's Note :**

Haee gimana FF debut kami? Suka? Atau malah membosankan? wkwk. Maklumi dubigu ya hahaha. Tolong kasih review ya kalo udah selesai baca ff nya~ follow dan love juga boleh hehe biar kami tau pendapat kalian tentang FF ini hehehe. Next or No? Salam dubiguwae~


	2. Chapter 2

_Tubuh Soonyoung tiba-tiba menjadi kaku, sangat kaku. Dia belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, bahkan pada semua musuh-musuh yang sudah ia taklukkan. Tubuhnya serasa menjadi jeli karena hanya melihat seseorang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Bermata sipit sama sepertinya, berwajah bulat, kulit putih bersih, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda dan jangan lupa ia bertubuh mungil, seakan Soonyoung ingin memeluk tubuhnya itu._

 _"Kau siapa? Ada perlu apa kemari?"_

 _"Apa kau Lee Jihoon?"_

* * *

 **Dubiguwae present :**

 **Love Me or Kill Me**

 **Main Cast : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin**

 **Genre : Romance, Gore, Violent**

 **YAOI. BOY X BOY. DLDR**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

BLAM

Soonyoung membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kasar. Ini aneh, sangat aneh. Ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya.

"Sialan! kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini" ucap Soonyoung dengan napas tersengal-sengal. "Apa yang telah dilakukan si pendek tadi kepadaku. Dasar pendek sialan!" lanjut Soonyoung.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kau siapa? Ada perlu apa kemari?"_

 _"Apa kau Lee Jihoon?"_

 _"Iya, aku Lee Jihoon. Kau siapa?"_

 _DEG DEG DEG_

 _Jantung Soonyoung bertedak sangat kencang, ini sangat tidak benar. Soonyoung belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya, perasaan yang sangat asing baginya._

 _Matanya terpaku pada lelaki mungil didepannya, ia akui dirinya sedikit terpukau dengan betapa indahnya lelaki mungil didepannya ini. Seperti ada suatu perasaan asing dalam diri Soonyoung, yaitu... perasaan hangat yang menjalar dalam hatinya yang beku saat melihat lelaki mungil didepannya ini. Tapi ia membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya tersebut. Ini adalah pekerjaan dan ia tidak boleh melibatkan perasaannya saat melaksanakan tugasnya tersebut._

 _"Hey! kenapa kau diam saja? Kau siapa dan kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya Jihoon._

 _Soonyoung tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tidak apa-apa" Jawab Soonyoung dingin._

 _"Aku harus pergi dari tempat ini" batin Soonyoung. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun..._

 _"Ehm, permisi tuan"_

 _DEG_

 _"Kunci mobilmu terjatuh"_

 _Jihoon memberikan kunci mobil milik Soonyoung, sedangkan Soonyoung masih tetap dengan posisinya yang membelakangi Jihoon._

 _SRAK_

 _Soonyoung mengambil kunci yang berada di tangan Jihoon dengan kasar. Dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut menuju mobilnya._

.

.

.

"Huft, aneh sekali orang tadi. Sudah masuk tanpa izin, masih beruntung aku bersikap baik padanya. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan kepadaku? Tiba-tiba mengambil paksa kunci mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja. Dasar menyebalkan". gerutu Jihoon. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal! Bahkan teman dekatnya saja tidak berani mengganggu dirinya ketika ia sedang berada di studio musiknya. Dan orang aneh tadi dengan seenaknya masuk ke studionya dan mengganggu dirinya yang tengah membuat lagu.

"Tapi dia tampan juga, eh- Yak! kenapa aku berbicara seperti itu!"

Oh tuhan! bagaimana bisa ia memuji orang aneh tadi! Pasti ia sudah gila.

Jihoon memasang headphone nya dan kembali meneruskan kegiatan membuat lagunya yang sempat tertunda karena kehadiran orang aneh tadi.

CREK

Suara pintu terbuka kembali membuat Jihoon menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menoleh ke arah suara dan betapa terkejutnya Jihoon saat melihat Seokmin berada dibelakangnya.

"Hi, Jihoon-ah"

Dengan posisi badan yang disenderkan pada dinding, seokmin menyapa Jihoon dengan santai tanpa beban sedikit pun, seakan tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Insiden dimana Seokmin mengungkapkan perasaanya kemarin masih membuat Jihoon merasa bersalah. Dan dirinya belum siap untuk bertemu Seokmin kembali. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini Seokmin adalah pengagum rahasianya karena selama ini Jihoon telah menganggap Seokmin seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini?" Jihoon berusaha setenang mungkin saat berbicara agar tidak terlihat gugup. Seokmin yang mendengarkan hanya memasang smirk di wajah tampannya itu, membuat Jihoon bergidik takut melihatnya.

Dia bukan Seokmin yang Jihoon kenal, sangat amat berbeda.

"Huh, kau pasti masih merasa bersalah karena kau menolak perasaanku. Benar kan?" ucap Seokmin dengan nada angkuhnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Coba katakan sekali lagi?!"

Entah dari mana Jihoon mendapat keberanian itu, pada awalnya Jihoon merasa takut tetapi setelah mendengar perkataan angkuh yang dilontarkan oleh mulut seseorang dihadapannya itu, Jihoon merasa marah dan tidak terima.

"Kau tuli Lee Jihoon? Cih aku tidak menyangka, dampaknya membuatmu menjadi seperti ini-" Seokmin memandang orang yang sangat ia cintai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "-katakan kau menyesal dan terimalah cintaku dengan itu kita berdua akan berbahagia tuk selamanya.

"Lee Seokmin-sii!"

SHIT

Berdebah dengan semua, Jihoon sudah muak! Ia tidak peduli lagi. Lelaki mungil itu menatap bengis pemuda tinggi didepannya. Bola matanya memerah, berusaha menahan emosi yang sudah membumbung tinggi sampai puncak kepalanya. "Apa kau juga tuli?! Sudah ku katakan padamu! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAIMU! Bahkan di masa lalu, di masa ini atau masa yang akan datang!" Otot-otot di leher Jihoon menegang, sudah jelas ia sangat marah saat ini. "Apa sebuah perasaan harus dipaksakan?! Apa kau mau mempunyai perasaan yang tidak pernah kau inginkan?!" Jihoon mengatakannya tanpa ragu. "Jawab aku! Apa kau tidak mempunyai mulut untuk berbicara?!" Pemuda di depannya hanya bisa bungkam mendengar ocehan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda mungil itu.

"Yang ku inginkan hanya dirimu Lee Jihoon! Aku tidak peduli kau mencintaiku atau tidak! Kau harus menjadi milikku!"

"Cih! Kau egois Seokmin! Sungguh egois! Kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri, dan tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain"

Menahan emosi adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk Jihoon kendalikan. Sekuat apapun Jihoon menahannya, didalam dirinya tetaplah pemenangnya. Emosinya akan menguak begitu saja.

"Aku menjadi milikmu?! Ha! Mimpimu terlalu jauh untuk menggapaiku Seokmin! Lebih baik kau keluar dari sini, sebelum kuku-kuku tanganku menyakitimu atau bahkan kau tidak bisa bernafas lagi di dunia ini" Jihoon memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum tangan telunjuknya mengancung ke arah Seokmin dan memerintahkan pemuda itu pergi dari tempatnya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai Jihoon, aku memberimu kesempatan terakhir" Seokmin berjalan jauh menuju pintu keluar tanpa melirik sedikit pun kepada pemuda mungil yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Ku harap kau memikirkan kata-kataku sebelum terlambat-" ucapnya sebelum memutar kenop pintu. "-ingatlah kataku penyesalan selalu datang belakangan" tegasnya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu. Meninggalkan sosok mungil itu dengan seribu pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya.

.

.

.

Soonyoung masuk ke sebuah klub malam yang berada di kawasan Gangnam. Kemeja hitam dan celana jeans melengkapi penampilannya malam ini, membuat mata genit perempuan-perempuan yang berada di klub malam tersebut terpesona oleh ketampanan seorang Soonyoung.

Mata tajam Soonyoung mulai menyusuri setiap penjuru klub malam tersebut untuk mencari seseorang. Targetnya.

"Hi tampan~ mau aku temani"

 _Gotcha_.

Seorang perempuan cantik dengan pakaian seksinya menghampiri Soonyoung. Itu adalah targetnya. Im Sujin, seorang pelacur unggulan di klub malam tersebut.

Kali ini Seungcheol memberinya tugas untuk membunuh perempuan tersebut.

Dendam cinta.

Kliennya merasa sakit hati karena perempuan tersebut telah mempermaikan hatinya dan ia ingin membalaskan dendamnya kepada perempuan tersebut dengan cara membunuhnya.

Huh, cinta memang gila. Soonyoung tidak mempercayai apa itu cinta, ia merasa muak setiap kali dirinya mendapat tugas untuk membunuh seseorang hanya karena persoalan cinta.

"Hey tampan kenapa kau melamun~" jari-jari lentik perempuan tersebut dengan lancang menyusuri dada bidang Soonyoung. Disertai kedipan dan senyum menggoda, jari-jari lentik milik perempuan tersebut perlahan-lahan membuka kancing atas kemeja yang dikenakan Soonyoung.

"Aku akan menyewamu malam ini, untuk itu ikutlah denganku"

"Tentu saja, tampan~." dengan wajah sumringah yang terpampang di wajah cantiknya, perempuan tersebut menyetujui tawaran yang diberikan oleh Soonyoung.

.

.

.

BRUM

"Tempat macam apa ini?"

Soonyoung menghentikan mobilnya disebuah hutan, membuat perempuan tersebut bertanya-tanya.

BRUK

"Aw!"

Soonyoung mendorong kasar perempuan tersebut hingga terbentur pada sebuah pohon besar dibelakangnya. Soonyoung mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari saku jaketnya. Betapa terkejutnya perempuan tersebut ketika melihat pisau yang berada ditangan Soonyoung.

"YAK! APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN HAH?!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu"

Singkat dan jelas. Soonyoung dengan sikap tenangnya mulai mendekat kearah perempuan tersebut.

Si perempuan pun menggigil ketakutan ketika melihat Soonyoung yang semakin mendekat kearahnya, bulir-bulir keringat dingin berjatuhan di pelipis perempuan tesebut.

"KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUHKU, AKU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGENALMU! LEPASKAN AKU! LEPASK-ARGHHHH"

Teriakan kesakitan keluar dari dua belah bibir perempuan tersebut. Darah merah segar mengalir keluar dari dada si perempuan. Kulitnya pun semakin memucat karena kehilangan banyak darah. Dan pada akhirnya perempuan tersebut... mati.

Disisi lain Soonyoung dengan wajah datarnya hanya berdiam diri menyaksikan si perempuan mati dengan perlahan.

SRET

"Akhirnya kau mati juga perempuan jalang". Soonyoung mencabut pisau miliknya yang menancap pada dada perempuan tesebut yang sekarang sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Seperti biasa, Soonyoung membersihkan pisau miliknya dengan sebuah kain kecil. Dan juga menghilangkan jejaknya agar polisi dan warga sekitar tidak menemukan keberadaanya. Dan setelah itu ia keluarkan sebuah kain besar yang akan ia gunakan untuk membungkus korbannya.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah tugas yang kau berikan, Hyung"

Seungcheol tersenyum puas mendengarnya "Aku akan mentransfer uangnya dengan segera"

"Baiklah, aku pulang hyung"

Baru beberapa langkah ia pergi Seungcheol kembali memanggilnya, "Tunggu dulu Soonyoung-ah" merasa terpanggil, Soonyoung menoleh kembali kepada Seungcheol. "Ada apa?" Ucapnya dingin dengan wajah kelelahan terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Kening pemuda itu berkerut "Bertemu siapa?" Tiba-tiba saja terlintas di pikirannya sosok pemuda mungil yang dijumpainya tadi pagi. "Monster pendek?" Kali ini Seungcheol lah yang mengkerutkan keningnya. "Lee Jihoon yang kau maksud?" Soonyoung mengangguk sebagai jawaban, malas mengeluarkan suaranya, apalagi bersangkutan tentang namja pendek itu.

"Soonyoung"

"Ya hyung?"

"Mulai besok kau akan menjadi mahasiswa di kampus Jihoon berada-"

"APA?!" Soonyoung berteriak dan hampir saja mengebrak meja kesayangan milik Seungcheol "Hey aku belum selesai berbicara Kwon Soonyoung!" Soonyoung bungkam, dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Besok kau harus mulai mendekati Jihoon dan jalani tugas ini dengan sebaik yang kau bisa!"

Soonyoung mendengus "Kau mendengarkan ku Kwon Soonyoung?!" Menoleh sebentar, lagi-lagi anggukan menjadi jawaban yang tepat bagi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin itu.

"Semoga berhasil"

"Aku pulang hyung"

BLAM

Pintu dibanting keras oleh Soonyoung, moodnya sedang tidak baik. Bagaimana tidak? Besok dan seterusnya ia bertemu bahkan harus mendekati monster pendek bernama Lee Jihoon itu. Sungguh ironis memang, lebih baik membunuh 100 manusia dibanding mendekati kandang macan. Tetapi siapa yang bodoh sekarang? Kenapa pembunuh bayaran seperti dirinya harus takut mendekati lelaki mungil sialan tadi? Soonyoung jadi pusing sendiri.

 _Ku akan segera membunuhmu Lee Jihoon_

Dan Soonyoung tidak pernah tahu bahwa sosok tersebut akan membawa dampak untuk di masa depannya.

.

.

.

Bisikan-bisikan yang berasal dari teman-temab sekelasnya membuat Jihoon jadi sakit kepala, tak henti-hentinya mereka membicarakan seseorang yang pastinya Jihoon tak pernah tertarik sama sekali.

"Jihoon-ie? Kau sudah mendengarnya? Ada mahasiswa baru akan masuk ke kelas kita". Itu Junhui teman dekatnya, suka bergosip dan tidak mau ketinggalan berita sedikit pun. "Tapi kau harus tahu! Aku yakin wajahku lebih tampan daripada dia" satu lagi fakta lagi yang harus kalian tahu, tingkat kepercayaan diri Junhui sangat amat tinggi. Bahkan sudah melekat dalam dirinya, jadi jangan terkejut ketika mendengar Junhui sedang membangga-banggakan dirinya sendiri dihadapan orang-orang.

"Jika kau berbicara sekali lagi, aku pastikan bukuku akan melayang ke wajahmu Wen Junhui"

Jihoon menoleh ke belakang, tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar ucapan itu. "Bicaralah sedikit sopan Jeon Wonwoo" Jun merengut, wajahnya menjadi kusut. Wonwoo tertawa. Jihoon juga tertawa sedangkan Jun menyesal sudah mempunyai teman seperti mereka berdua.

Jeon Wonwoo sahabat terbaik yang dimiliki Jihoon setelah Junhui, sifatnya hampir sama dengan Jihoon, bagaikan pinang dibelah menjadi dua.

"Tapi aku penasaran siapa mahasiswa baru itu!"

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda terlihat keluar dari mobil sport hitam miliknya. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, menyusuri setiap sudut kampus. Mengenakan kemeja putih dipadu dengan chardingan hitam, ditambah lagi celana jeans dan sepatu kets warna senada. Semua mata tertuju padanya, sedangkan dirinya sesekali memberikan senyuman manis ketika ada yang menyapanya. Sampai ia terhenti disebuah ruangan, menghela nafas sebentar lalu mengetuk pintu.

"Anda sudah datang ternyata, ikut saya dan saya akan antarkan anda ke ruangan"

Seseorang itu hanya tersenyum tipis "terima kasih"

Tibalah ia di depan sebuah pintu lagi "ini ruangannya, saya pamit" ia mengangguk dan melihat seseorang yang telah membimbingnya itu pergi sampai tak terlihat lagi. Menoleh kembali ke pintu ruangan, menghela nafas. Terasa berat baginya namun harus dilakukan. Membuka kenop pintu dan otomatis mata tertuju kepadanya.

"Oh kau sudah datang"

"Kenalkan ini adalah mahasiswa baru dikelas kita, silahkan kau bisa memperkenalkan diri"

"Annyeonghaseo, namaku Kwon Soonyoung. Kalian bisa memanggilku Soonyoung, senang bertemu dengan kalian" dengan senyuman tampan diwajahnya Soonyoung memperkenalkan dirinya.

Pekikan tertahan terdengar dari para mahasiswi yang berada di dalam kelas, bisik-bisik pun mulai terdengar dari mahasiswi yang terpesona dengan ketampanan Soonyoung.

"Dia tampan sekali"

"Oh tuhan dia sangat tampan sekali"

"Kyaaa! sepertinya aku jatuh cinta"

Mata tajam Soonyoung melihat ke arah setiap sudut ruangan tanpa terkecuali sampai ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari berada disana, berada di paling sudut kelas sebelah kanan. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tersenyum tipis melihat pemuda mungil itu sedang berbicara kepada temannya dan tak menghiraukan ada mahasiswa baru yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Jihoon-ah mahasiswa baru itu melihatmu!"

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

"Lihatlah sebentar! Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta kepadanya"

"Cih diam kau Junhui!"

Jihoon bergumam tak jelas dan "KAU!" ucapnya keras. Semua menoleh kearahnya. Seperti mengintimidasi dirinya. "Maaf" Jihoon berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Jihoon-ie? Ada apa?"

Jihoon tak menjawab, mata sipitnya sibuk melihat ke arah depan. "Senang melihat kau kembali" Soonyoung berbicara tanpa suara dan tersenyum. Rona merah berhasil muncul dan menghiasi di wajah Jihoon. Namun Jihoon segera memalingkan wajahnya. Soonyoung benci mengakui ini, tetapi monster pendek itu sangat manis di matanya.

"Soonyoung kau bisa duduk di depan Jihoon. Lee Jihoon tolong angkat tanganmu"

Terpaksa. Sangat terpaksa. Tangannya terangkat keatas "Ne" lalu menurunkan cepat. Cih kenapa dia berada di depanku.

"Kau bisa duduk disana Soonyoung"

"Terima kasih" Soonyoung sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan menuju ke arah pemuda mungil itu. "Tempat dudukmu disitu bukan disini!" Soonyoung tertawa pelan dibuatnya. _Menarik_. Batinnya berbicara melihat Jihoon. "Siapa juga yang mau duduk bersamamu Jihoon-sii?" Jihoon pun terdiam sedangkan Soonyoung merasa puas sudah bisa membodohi pemuda mungil itu.

"Kau kenal dia Jihoon-ie?"

"Ti-"

"Ya aku kenal dia dan sebaliknya"

Mata Jihoon kembali menajam. _Berani sekali dia._ "Aku Kwon Soonyoung" Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut hangat oleh Jun. "Aku Wen Junhui senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Cih, aku bahkan tidak mengenal dirimu, Soonyoung-sii!"

Soonyoung menoleh "baiklah, mari kita berkenalan dengan resmi" tangannya menarik tangan Jihoon dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku Kwon Soonyoung"

"Lee Jihoon"

Jihoon segera menarik tangannya. "Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman yang dekat Jihoon-sii" ucapnya lalu memfokuskan dirinya kepada dosen yang mulai menerangkan materi hari ini.

 _Bagaimana pun caranya aku harus berakting dengan baik selama disini_

.

.

.

Mata kuliah hari ini sudah selesai sejak lima menit yang lalu. Baik mahasiswa dan mahasiswi sudah berhamburan keluar dari ruangan. Terkecuali Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang masih betah duduk didalam sana. Sibuk mencatati materi yang berada di papan tulis.

Jihoon, orang pertama yang sudah selesai mencatat lalu memasukkan semua buku dan peralatan yang berserakan diatas meja ke dalam tas merahnya. Rapi dan bersih, ia bangkit lalu meninggalkan Soonyoung begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan kata sepatah pun.

"Dimana sopan santunnya?!"

Soonyoung bergumam pelan saat melihat sosok itu keluar dari ruangan. _Apa yang baru saja ku katakan?! Dan kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?!_ Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan segera ia memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tasnya.

Tanpa Kwon Soonyoung sadari, sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa menjadi pribadi yang menjadi lebih baik. Walaupun egonya tidak akan pernah menyetujui perubahan sedikit yang dialami olehnya.

.

.

.

Sepi

Hanya beberapa orang saja berjalan di koridor kampus.

Dan ada satu orang berdiri, menyenderkan badannya di dinding tak jauh dari Jihoon berjalan.

Itu Lee Seokmin

Jihoon tak menghiraukannya tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh kearahnya sedikit pun.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" teriak Jihoon namun Seokmin tak menggubris dan tetap mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan kasar. "Ini sakit Lee Seokmin!" Jihoon berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Seokmin. Tapi tenaga pemuda itu lebih kuat darinya. "Apa jawabanmu?!" Tanya Seokmin penuh harap sedangkan Jihoon hanya bisa menatap kedua mata yang sedang menatapnya juga. Jihoon sendiri bisa melihat ada pancaran kasih sayang yang besar hanya untuknya. Hanya untuk Lee Jihoon.

"Maafkan aku Seokmin. Jawaban ku tetap tidak" Bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkan Seokmin, hingga matanya terpejam. Meresapi sakit hati yang tak kunjung berhenti. "Kau akan rasakan apa akibatnya menolak diriku Lee Jihoon!" Matanya terbuka kembali. Matanya memerah. Rahangnya mengeras. "Kau akan merasakan sakit yang sama apa yang kurasakan sekarang!" Ia berteriak dengan penuh emosi. Kembali mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan Jihoon dan ingin menariknya paksa.

"Jangan sakiti dia!" Seokmin menoleh kearah seseorang yang berada disana. Jihoon terdiam saat tangannya ditarik paksa dan membawanya masuk kedalam pelukkan seseorang itu. Kedua tangan Seokmin mengepal erat saat melihat pujaan hatinya berada di pelukkan orang lain.

"Berani sekali kau! Siapa kau HA!"

Seseorang tersenyum remeh "Aku Kwon Soonyoung!"

 **TBC**

 **Love me or Kill me © 2016 Dubiguwae**

 **Author's Note :**

Sebelumnya author minta maaf di chap sebelumnya banyak kesalahan baik typo atau semacamnya hehe. Karena pemilik akun ada dua orang hehe dan ff nya juga kami berdua yang bikin. Jadi rada bingung menyatukan satu ff di dua orang hehe.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca ff debut kami, kami terharu membaca review dari kalian semua. Perlu kami tegaskan. FF kami TIDAK MENYIPLAK siapapun! Murni dari hasil pikiran dan ide dari kami berdua. Sekian dari kami berdua. Salam kasih review ya kalo udah selesai baca ff nya~ follow juga boleh hehe biar kami tau pendapat kalian tentang FF ini. Terima kasih


	3. Chapter 3

_"Jangan sakiti dia!" Seokmin menoleh kearah seseorang yang berada disana. Jihoon terdiam saat tangannya ditarik paksa dan membawanya masuk kedalam pelukkan seseorang itu. Kedua tangan Seokmin mengepal erat saat melihat pujaan hatinya berada di pelukkan orang lain._

 _"Berani sekali kau! Siapa kau HA!"_

 _Seseorang tersenyum remeh "Aku Kwon Soonyoung!"_

* * *

 **Dubiguwae present :**

 **Love Me or Kill Me**

 **Main Cast : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin**

 **Genre : Romance, Gore, Violent**

 **YAOI. BOY X BOY. DLDR**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Seokmin awalnya sangat terkejut namun tak lama tersenyum miring saat melihat pemuda di depannya adalah Soonyoung, pembunuh bayaran yang akan membunuh Jihoon kelak.

"Hei Jihoon"

Jihoon tak bergeming sama sekali dari pelukan Soonyoung, tetap terdiam dan tidak menghiraukan perkataan dari mulut Seokmin. "Aku sudah memperingatkan mu sebelumnya-" helahan nafas mulai terdengar, Jihoon memejamkan matanya bersiap mendengar ancaman dari pemuda itu. "Tak lama lagi kau akan mati Jihoon!" Jihoon membelalakkan kedua mata sipitnya, mati? Siapa yang akan mati? Dirinya? "Pencabut nyawamu sudah datang!" Datang? Dimana dia? Apa jangan-jangan? Jihoon mendongak keatas, melihat seseorang yang ia peluk. Tanpa disangka, mata tajam itu juga menatapnya. Jihoon tidak bisa membaca raut wajah Soonyoung saat ini, yang ia tahu mata itu sangat sendu melihatnya.

Seokmin tak munafik bila ia sekarang sedang dilanda api cemburu. Bagaimana cara Jihoon melihat Soonyoung. Bagaimana cara Jihoon memeluk pemuda yang setara tinggi dengannya. Yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari pemuda mungil itu namun Seokmin yakin, dari perlakuan Jihoon kepada Soonyoung pasti pemuda mungil itu mempunyai perasaan terhadap Soonyoung walaupun masih sebatas kagum atau apalah.

"Jihoon kesempatanmu sudah berakhir" ucapnya final dan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh kembali ke belakang.

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Salah satu dari mereka tidak mau melepaskan pelukkan. Baik Jihoon maupun Soonyoung. Masing-masing masih ingin seperti ini. Saling memberikan kehangatan, saling menatap satu sama lain di tengah lorong kampus yang sudah sepi. "Maaf" selang beberapa detik, Jihoon mengendurkan pelukkannya dan Soonyoung hanya tersenyum kikuk. Keadaan menjadi canggung.

"Terima kasih"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk yang tadi"

Soonyoung tertawa dan Jihoon terpana melihatnya "tidak apa-apa Jihoon-ie" untuk kedua kalinya Jihoon kembali terpana tapi kali ini ada semburat merah jambu menghiasi pipi tembamnya.

"Aku duluan ya Jihoon-ie" pamitnya dan senyuman manis itu masih melekat di wajah tampannya. "S-Soonyoung-ie?" Panggil Jihoon dan saat itu juga langkah Soonyoung terhenti, untuk pertama kalinya seseorang memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel ie di belakangnya.

"Jangan kau hiraukan apa kata Seokmin tadi" ucapnya lirih sambil menunduk "dan terima kasih sudah menolongku" kembali mendongak dan tersenyum tipis. Soonyoung mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Itu sudah tugasku untuk menolong teman bukan? Jja kau pulanglah. Aku masih ada urusan lain. Bye Jihoon-ie"

Jihoon menatap punggung itu yang semakin jauh dari jangkauan matanya. Jantungnya berdegub kencang. Akhirnya misi Kwon Soonyoung berhasil membuat jantung Lee Jihoon menjadi porak poranda.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil membuat Jihoon bertekuk lutut kepadamu"

"Hampir bukan berhasil"

Soonyoung kembali menjadi dingin.

"Kau sangat berbeda saat berada di dekat Jihoon-" Soonyoung menatap tajam kearah lawan bicaranya, ia tidak suka dengan cara bicara seseorang dihadapannya. Mengintimidasi dirinya. Ia sangat tak suka itu. "-Bukan begitu Soonyoung? Atau aku harus memanggilmu hyung?" Merasa ditatap setajam itu. Seokmin menaikkan volume suaranya. Ia juga tidak suka melihat mata pembunuh itu.

"Aku harus berakting dengan baik. Bukankah itu mau mu Lee Seokmin?"

"Tenang lah sedikit hyung. Kita ini bukan musuh"

Soonyoung meludah asal di tempat ia berdiri. Sedangkan Seokmin terus menatap pembunuh bayaran itu. Menatap tubuh dan wajah bisa di bilang sangat sempurna. Semua yang melihat mungkin tidak akan percaya. Bahwa wajah menyerupai hamster ini adalah seorang pembunuh kelas kakap.

"Hyung?"

"Berhati-hatilah dengan aktingmu. Kau bisa saja jatuh cinta dengan Jihoon hyung"

Soonyoung memicingkan matanya "apa yang kau katakan?!"

"Jatuh cinta"

Secepat kilat Soonyoung langsung menarik kerah baju pemuda brengsek itu. Seokmin pasrah namun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat reaksi Soonyoung. "Dengar! Aku tidak akan pernah merasakan perasaan konyol itu!" Soonyoung mengegram marah dan melepaskan genggamannya dari kerah baju Seokmin dengan kasar.

"Ya kau benar hyung. Tapi Jihoon hyung tidak seburuk yang kau kira"

"Jika kau katakan itu benar. Kenapa kau memintaku untuk membunuhnya?"

Seokmin terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan menohok itu. "Kau tidak bisa menjawab?" Soonyoung berdengus kasar saat melontarkan kata-kata itu. "Semua misiku tentang percintaan. Aku hanya heran kenapa orang menjadi bodoh karena dibodohi oleh cinta?" Tepat setelah mengucapkan itu, Soonyoung menatap langit sore yang berada diatasnya. Kadang ia merasa lelah dengan pekerjaan yang penuh dosa ini.

"Kau tahu hyung? Kenapa aku sangat mencintainya?" Soonyoung penasaran "kenapa?" Tanya nya. Seokmin sempat melirik sedikit sebelum ia memandang langit sore dan melihat burung-burung melintas indah diatas sana. "Karena dia adalah seseorang yang tulus yang pernah kutemui" ucapnya penuh ketulusan.

Ia mengenal betul sosok pujaan hatinya itu. Dibalik sifat kasarnya, wajah datarnya dan sikap yang tidak bisa dibaca orang, ada ketulusan yang sangat besar di dalam hatinya. Hati yang benar polos dan tulus. "Tapi kenapa kau ingin sekali membunuhnya?" Lamunannya buyar ketika pertanyaan itu kembali menohok dirinya. Ia terdiam cukup lama dan Soonyoung menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Aku ingin Jihoon hyung tidak ada yang bisa memilikinya"

"Nde?"

"Jalan satu-satunya yaitu membunuhnya"

.

.

.

Lelah

Ia akui mulai lelah dengan semua ini

Capek

Ya ia akui juga mulai capek dengan sandiwara ini

Namun

Ada yang menjanggal dihatinya, percakapannya dengan Seokmin di kampus tadi masih menghantui pikirannya. Penasaran dengan sosok Lee Jihoon. Sosok berhati tulus yang seperti Seokmin katakan tadi. Apakah itu benar? "Arghhhhh" Soonyoung mengerang frustasi. Meremas rambutnya kuat, mungkin bisa meredakan kebingungan yang melanda di kepalanya.

"Aku harus mencari kesenangan"

Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya di nakas meja yang tak jauh darinya. Mematikan lampu kamarnya dan memastikan semua sebelum ia pergi. Lihatnya tidak ada, ia menutup pintu dengan kasar dan menuju ke mobilnya. Tujuannya cuma satu. Pergi ke...

Club malam

Sedikit bercumbu dengan wanita seksi berdada besar. Tidak ada salahnya kan? Mungkin cara itu bisa menghilangkan sedikit penat yang sudah membumbung tinggi di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Soonyoung sampai di Dragonfly klub malam yang berada dikawasan gangnam, dengan kemeja hitam yang pas ditubuh atletisnya Soonyoung berjalan masuk kedalam klub malam tersebut. Hentakan musik begitu menggema, lampu warna-warni bergantian berkedip dan bau menyengat alkohol pun menguar sangat tajam. Namun bagi Soonyoung ini sudah terbiasa untuknya.

Mata tajamnya menyusuri seluruh penjuru klub malam untuk mencari seorang pelacur yang akan ia sewa malam ini.

"Hai tampan"

Soonyoung menolehkan kepalanya. "Aku Hyemi" disampingnya berdiri seorang wanita cantik berbadan seksi. Lee Hyemi namanya, wanita paling cantik di Dragonfly. Seluruh pengunjung yang pernah ke klub malam ini pasti menyetujui fakta tersebut. Dengan baju ketat dan belahan dada terbuka, rambutnya berwarna coklat dibiarkan terurai menjuntai dibelakang punggungnya.

"Kau ingin minum?" Tanyanya mulai melayani. Soonyoung hanya memandangnya dan hyemi melambai pada seorang pelayan yang sedang lewat di tempat mereka duduk. "Dua wine" ucapnya pada pelayan.

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kwon Soonyoung" bisik Soonyoung ditelinga kanan Hyemi. Hyemi sedikit geli dengan hembusan nafas Soonyoung yang menerpa kulitnya.

"Aku menyewa mu malam ini sayang" Sooyoung mengecup pipi kanan wanita itu sekilas membuat Hyemi tersipu malu akibat perlakuan Soonyoung kepada dirinya.

"Dengan senang hati tampan"

Tangan wanita tersebut mulai meraba dada bidang milik Soonyoung, perempuan tersebut melepas satu demi satu kancing baju kemeja yang kenakan Soonyoung. Jari lentiknya ia mainkan di dada bidang Soonyoung.

"Eitttt" Hyemi menghentikan aktivitasnya. Menaikkan alis sebelah kanannya. Soonyoung peka dengan hal itu. "Tidak disini sayang, kita ke kamar ok" bisiknya sambil mengelus pipi Hyemi. Oh tuhan wanita itu merona lagi, siapa yang tidak akan masuk kedalam pesona Kwon Soonyoung?

.

.

.

Soonyoung mengunci pintu kamar yang telah disewanya lalu menghampiri wanita itu, memeluknya dari belakang dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya di tengkuk Hyemi. Wanita itu sontak menggelinjang karena perlakuan Soonyoung.

"Tonight, you're mine" Bisik Soonyoung lalu membalikkan tubuh Hyemi untuk menghadapnya.

"I'm yours"

Soonyoung mencium bibir merah Hyemi, memegang tengkuknya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga lidahnya pun memasuki rongga mulut Hyemi. Soonyoung begitu bergairah dengan ciuman panasnya. Tangan kirinya yang tadi sempat menganggur kini sedang menjamah bokong Hyemi.

"Soonyounghhh.. huuhh.. huuhh…"

"Wae?"

BRUK

Soonyoung membanting Hyemi ke tempat tidur lalu menindihnya. Ia kembali beraksi dengan mengecup dan menjilati leher Hyemi. "Soonyounghhhh" Hyemi mendesah membuat dirinya tersenyum senang. Keduanya sedang bercumbu dengan ganasnya. Soonyoung melepas baju perempuan tersebut dengan kasar. Lalu ia remas payudara si perempuan dengan keras.

"Nghh ahh ahh"

Hyemi mendesah nikmat saat Soonyoung meremas kedua buah payudaranya. Tangannya secara tidak sadar meremas kemeja hitam Soonyoung yang mulai basah karena keringat. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka semua kancing bajunya dan melempar jauh kemejanya.

"Sialan kau Hyemi-aahhh…" Soonyoung mengerang saat wanita itu mengelus dada dan perutnya yang sedikit berbentuk. Ada kepuasan tersendiri bagi Hyemi saat mendengar erangan frustasi pemilik marga Kwon itu. Wajahnya juga berkali lipat lebih tampan.

"Akhhh ahh"

Desahan perempuan tersebut semakin keras ketika Soonyoung memasukan ketiga jarinya kedalam kewanitaan perempuan tersebut. Soonyoung mengeluarkan dan memasukan jarinya dengan cepat, membuat si perempuan mendesah nikmat dibawahnya.

"Hhggg….aarrrggg….appooo…."

JLEB

Soonyoung memasukkan kejantanannya kedalam lubang kewanitaan perempuan tersebut. Menggenjotnya dengan ganas dan keras.."Enghh faster ahhh" Hyemi menggelinjang nikmat saat kejantanan Soonyoung menumbuk tepat titik nikmatnya.

Genjotan Soonyoung semakin cepat saat Soonyoung merasa ia sudah sampai. Dengan tiga genjotan keras, Soonyoung akhirnya sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya.

CROT

Soonyoung menarik keluar kejantanannya, ia tidak mau sampai mengeluarkan spermanya didalam rahim wanita tersebut. "Aaarrrgghh….." keduanya mendesah kencang secara bersamaan. Hyemi sudah tak bertenaga, ia bahkan tak bisa menggerakkan lagi tubuhnya hanya sekedar untuk memperbaiki posisi tidurnya. Sedangkan Soonyoung langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Hyemi.

"Tidurlah. Cukup untuk malam ini" Soonyoung mengecup bibir Hyemi lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Hyemi tertegun. Ia mendongak dan menatap pemuda yang sudah tertidur. Ia tersenyum manis. Jari telunjuknya menelusuri setiap sudut wajah Soonyoung. Sampai ia terhenti pada bibirnya. "Kwon Soonyoung, aku mencintaimu" melumat bibirnya penuh cinta dan berakhir ia memeluk erat pinggang Soonyoung. Menyusul pemuda itu ke dalam mimpi.

.

.

.

Soonyoung terbangun saat merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, dan menempelkan tubuh polosnya. Beberapa kali ia mencoba melepaskan tangan itu. Tapi yang ia dapat hanya sebuah gelengan dan itu membuat Soonyoung geli.

"Selamat pagi Kwon"

Ucapnya dengan manis tapi tidak bagi Soonyoung, rasanya ingin ia lenyapkan wanita itu sekarang juga. "Tolong lepas. Aku ingin pergi dan akan mentransfer uangmu hari ini juga" sudah beberapa kali, ia mencoba namun tidak bisa. Wanita itu malah mengeratkan pelukkannya. Aish, dasar wanita jalang. Gerutu Soonyoung di dalam hati.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Soonyoung membulatkan kedua matanya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap wanita yang masih memeluknya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku mencintaimu Kwon, sangat mencintaimu.." Hyemi menatap Soonyoung tepat di manic matanya. Soonyoung tersenyum membuat wanita itu senang. Kemudian ia mengelus pipi wanita itu dengan sangat lembut, perlahan Soonyoung mulai mendekat, Hyemi refleks memejamkan matanya, jantungnya berdegub kencang saat Soonyoung mengatakan "Aku Ju..."

DORRR

Soonyoung mengunuskan pistolnya ke bagian belakang wanita malang itu -Hyemi tak sadar, Soonyoung mengambil pistolnya dibawah bantalnya. Dengan sekali tembakkan wanita tersebut mati begitu saja. "Dasar wanita sampah" Lalu Soonyoung membungkus mayat perempuan untuk dibuang.

.

.

.

"Dimana Jihoon?"

Wonwoo yang asik membaca buku, mengandahkan kepalanya lalu menunduk kembali saat seseorang baru datang langsung menanyakan dimana keberadaan pemuda mungil itu. "Yak! Kau tuli eoh?" Soonyoung mempout bibirnya, kesal karena tidak dihiraukan oleh Wonwoo.

"Jihoon di studionya" Soonyoung menoleh ke belakang. Menemukan Jun sambil membawa makanan yang lumayan banyak. "Dia itu ketua vocal team dan composer kebanggaan di kampus ini. Asal kau saja" ucapnya lagi dan memberikan sebagian makanannya kepada Wonwoo.

"Jadi Jihoon di studionya?"

Jun berdengus dan mengangguk sebal. Pemuda dihadapannya ini bodoh atau idiot. Sama saja sebenarnya. "Hehe aku pergi dulu ya" Soonyoung menyengir dan mulai melangkah kakinya. "Tunggu dulu Soonyoung-ah" belum sempat melangkah, ia terhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Tolong kau berikan makanan ini kepada Jihoon"

Soonyoung mengkerutkan keningnya tapi tetap mengambil pemberian Jun. "Ya akan ku beri ke Jihoon" Jun tersenyum "terima kasih" mau tak mau Soonyoung juga tersenyum "iya sama-sama" dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Jun dan Wonwoo yang sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ie hyung~"

Jihoon memutarkan kursinya kebelakang dan menemukan bocah yang kelebihan kalsium berada di ruangan studionya. Kim Mingyu namanya. Berada dibawah satu tingkatan darinya. Ia salah satu orang terdekat dengan Jihoon dan satu-satu nya manusia yang berani bersikap manja kepadanya.

"Ada apa lagi sekarang? Kau tidak tahu aku sedang sibuk?! Dan seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!"

Dan hanya kepada bocah ini saja, Jihoon bisa mengomel dan berbicara sepanjang tadi. Jika bersama orang lain, ia akan mengatakan satu atau dua kata saja.

"Tolong aku hyung. Aku tidak tahu cara menulis lirik hyung"

Jihoon menatapnya tanpa minat. Lalu memutarkan kembali kursinya ketempat asal. "Ku mohon hyung" ia menggoncang-goncangkan lengan pemuda mungil itu. Ia bahkan rela dipukul lagi dengan gitar jika Jihoon mau membantunya. Tidak Mingyu masih sayang kepalanya.

"Aku sangat sibuk Minggu"

Minggu itu nama panggilan kesayangan Jihoon kepada Mingyu. "Ku mohon hyung. Bantu aku" Mingyu mengeluarkan tatapan-minta-dikasihaninya. Matanya dibesarkan semaksimal mungkin dan bibir maupun pipi ia gembungkan. Jihoon yang melihatnya ingin sekali mencubit pipi itu dengan gemas.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan mengeluarkan aegyomu lagi. Kau sangat menjijikkan"

Mingyu menerjang Jihoon secara tiba-tiba. Memeluknya erat dan tak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. "Aku menyayangimu Jihoon-ie hyung" Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah terbiasa dengan sikap berlebihan Mingyu.

"Jja aku tinggal kau sendirian ya hyung" dan Mingyu sudah hafal kebiasaan pemuda mungil itu. Ia tidak bisa diganggu jika ia sedang menulis lirik. Bila ia diganggu sedikit saja, maka konsentrasinya akan buyar begitu saja.

"Sampai jum..." Mingyu terpaku melihat seseorang yang berada di ruangan studio. "Mingyu?" Merasa bocah kelebihan kalsium itu terdiam. Jihoon membalikkan badannya, sama seperti Mingyu, ia juga terkejut melihat kehadiran seseorang di ruangan studionya.

"Soonyoung?"

"Kau siapa?"

Ucap Mingyu dan Jihoon secara bersamaan. Yang membuat Soonyoung terkekeh pelan. "Aku Kwon Soonyoung, mahasiswa baru di kampus ini" mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan disambut hangat oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Aku Kim Mingyu, aku berada dibawah satu tingkat darimu hyung"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Aku juga"

Mingyu tersenyum lalu pamit kepada Jihoon dan meninggalkan ruangan studio. Tinggal mereka berdua disini, suasana canggung masih menyelimuti keduanya. "Ini untukmu, Jun yang memberikan" Jihoon langsung mengambil sebungkus plastik dan melihat isinya. Ada dua bungkus roti, minuman kaleng dan jjangmyeon. Jihoon tersenyum tipis, anak itu benar-benar.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini Soonyoung-ie?"

Mendengar nama panggilan itu membuat Soonyoung salah tingkah. Ia belum terbiasa dengan ini semua.

"Ya saat Mingyu meminta tolong kepadamu"

Jihoon membulatkan bibirnya "selama itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada terkejut. Soonyoung terkekeh sekali lagi dan tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi gembil itu. "Yak! Lepas Kwon!" Bukan dilepas, Soonyoung malah menekan kedua pipi itu sampai bibir Jihoon persis seperti ikan mas koki.

"Yuak inie syakiut kwoun unyoung!"

Cubitan terlepas. Jihoon menatap sinis. Pipinya ia elus berharap sakitnya cepat menghilang. "Jangan marah Jihoon-ie" tawa Soonyoung terhenti. Ia langsung minta maaf agar Jihoon tidak marah lagi kepadanya.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat!"

"Apa?"

"Bantu aku menulis lirik!"

Soonyoung mengiyakan permintaannya, mengambil kursi kosong yang tak jauh darinya lalu duduk manis disamping Jihoon dan mulai membantu pemuda mungil itu menulis lirik.

Harus kalian ketahui, Soonyoung pemecah rekor. Karena untuk pertama kalinya seorang perfeksionis Lee Jihoon meminta bantuan membuat lirik lagu.

Bergulung beberapa jam di studio sampai harus absen karena tidak masuk kelas. Akhirnya membuat lirik telah selesai. Kepala Soonyoung hampir mau pecah karena membuat lirik itu tidaklah mudah.

"Soonyoung-ie?"

Soonyoung berdehem sebentar lalu menoleh kearah sampingnya. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku" Jihoon tersenyum manis, Soonyoung melihatnya menjadi tertegun. "Kau orang baik Soonyoung-ie" setelah mendengar kalimat itu, raut wajahnya menjadi sendu namun tetap menatap Jihoon yang masih mempertahankan senyuman manisnya.

 _Asal kau tahu Jihoon, aku tidak sebaik yang kau kira._ Pemuda bermarga Kwon itu membantin.

.

.

.

Mingyu sangat senang melihat tugasnya telah selesai. "Terima kasih Jihoon-ie hyung" dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada hyung kesayangannya. "Kau tidak pernah membuatku kecewa" dengan gemasnya ia mengusak surai lembut Jihoon. Dan pemuda mungil itu tidak memberontak sama sekali malah ia menikmati perlakuan Mingyu.

"Kau juga berterima kasih kepada Soonyoung"

Mingyu tersadar dan melihat belakang Jihoon ada Soonyoung disana. Mata besarnya beberapa kali ia kedipkan. Tak menyangka seorang Lee Jihoon meminta bantuan dari orang lain.

"Kau tak salah kan hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Atau telingaku lagi bermasalah?"

Jihoon mengkerutkan hidung bangirnya tak mengerti perkataan dari bocah kelebihan kalsium tersebut. "ATAU KAU DAN DIA?" sekarang malah Soonyoung yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Soonyoung hyung?"

"Ya?"

"Kau dan Jihoon-ie hyung berpacaran?"

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik kemudian

"APA?!"

Mingyu tertawa terbahak-bahak, bagaimana bisa mereka berdua menjawab serentak. Membuat ia bertambah yakin, mereka berdua sedang menjalin sebuah hubungan. "Aku benarkan?" Menaikkan dan menurunkan kedua alisnya. Menggoda orang salah satu hobi dari Kim Mingyu.

"Tidak! Kami hanya berteman!"

"Iya! Yang dibilang Jihoon benar!"

Mingyu menghentikan tawanya. "Ya terserah kalian hyung. Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu" ucapnya dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Takut ia mendapatkan serangan gitar lagi.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung sama-sama menggarukkan tengkuk yang tak gatal. Tawa dan senyum canggung menyelimuti keduanya. "HYUNG! KALIAN BERDUA SANGATLAH COCOK!" Teriak Mingyu di ujung sana. Baik Soonyoung maupun Jihoon tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipi mereka.

 _Aish anak itu!_

 _Sialan kau Kim Mingyu_

 **TBC**

 **Love me or Kill me © 2016 Dubiguwae**

 **Note!**

Sebelumnya author minta maaf di chap sebelumnya banyak kesalahan baik typo atau semacamnya hehe. Karena pemilik akun ada dua orang hehe dan ff nya juga kami berdua yang bikin. Jadi rada bingung menyatukan satu ff di dua orang hehe.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca ff debut kami, kami terharu membaca review dari kalian semua. Perlu kami tegaskan. FF kami TIDAK MENYIPLAK siapapun! Murni dari hasil pikiran dan ide dari kami berdua. Sekian dari kami berdua. Salam kasih review ya kalo udah selesai baca ff nya~ follow juga boleh hehe biar kami tau pendapat kalian tentang FF ini. Terima kasih


	4. Chapter 4

_Jihoon dan Soonyoung sama-sama menggarukkan tengkuk yang tak gatal. Tawa dan senyum canggung menyelimuti keduanya. "HYUNG! KALIAN BERDUA SANGATLAH COCOK!" Teriak Mingyu di ujung sana. Baik Soonyoung maupun Jihoon tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipi mereka._

 _Aish anak itu!_

 _Sialan kau Kim Mingyu_

* * *

 **Dubiguwae present :**

 **Love Me or Kill Me**

 **Main Cast : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, Lee Seokmin**

 **Genre : Romance, Gore, Violent**

 **YAOI. BOY X BOY. DLDR**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu dan sudah tiga bulan juga Soonyoung dan Jihoon semakin dekat. Dimana ada Soonyoung disitu pula ada Jihoon dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Soonyoung juga melupakan semua aktifitasnya sebagai pembunuh bayaran, ia sudah terbiasa dengan semua rutin sandiwara ini. Terlintas di pikirannya, bagaimana kalau ia mundur saja jadi pembunuh bayaran dan hidup sebagai layaknya manusia biasa. Namun itu tidaklah mudah seperti membalikkan kedua tangan.

"Soonyoung? Kau melamun?"

Seseorang dihadapannya menyentuh tangan kanannya, sedikit menggoyangkan. Soonyoung berkedip matanya beberapa kali. "Tidak Jihoon" dan tersenyum manis. Jihoon mengedikan bahunya dan melanjutkan makan ice cream kesukaannya.

Soonyoung menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dan melihat serius kearah Jihoon. Ia jadi teringat kejadian dimana ia dan Seokmin berseteru dan menceritakan semua tentang Lee Jihoon. Dan akhirnya Soonyoung harus mengakui di depannya, namja mungil itu adalah sosok yang paling tulus yang pernah ia temui.

 _"Dasar pendek! Apa di otaknya hanya marah-marah saja?! Tidak akan ada orang yang mencintaimu! Lihat saja kau Lee Jihoon aku akan membunuhmu secepatnya!"_

 _Soonyoung bergumam lirih dan penuh penekanan. Tanpa ia sadari, Wonwoo mendengar dan menatap tajam kearah Soonyoung. Siapa yang tidak marah mendengar sahabatnya di maki seperti itu._

 _"Dia memang tempramental tapi kau tidak bisa menghinanya seperti itu"_

 _"Kau masih bertahan dengan dia?! Cih"_

 _"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya Kwon Soonyoung!"_

 _"Apa yang kau tahu tentang dia Ha?!"_

 _Belum sempat Wonwoo membalas, sosok bertubuh tinggi sedang berteriak memanggil Jihoon. Teriakannya keras sekali sampai mereka berdua melihat namja tinggi sedang berusaha menahan lengan Jihoon di depan ruangan._

 _"Jihoon hyung"_

 _Jihoon berusaha mengontrol emosinya. "Sekarang apa lagi, Mingyu-ah?" Ia membalikkan badannya dan Mingyu tersenyum penuh kemenangan._

 _"Jangan tersenyum! Kau terlihat menjijikkan di mataku!"_

 _Namun otak Mingyu yang terlalu kebal, ia menghiraukan perkataannya dan tetap tersenyum manis. Kalau orang lain mungkin akan pingsan tapi tidak berlaku bagi Jihoon._

 _"Sekarang katakan apa mau mu?!"_

 _"Aku perlu bantuanmu hyung"_

 _"Bantuan apa?!"_

 _"Bantu aku mengerjakan tugasku"_

 _"Tidak bisakah kau mengerjakannya sendiri?!"_

 _"Hyung~"_

 _Mingyu merengek, ia memanyunkan bibirnya dan kedua matanya ia besarkan dan berkedip beberapa kali. Jihoon menutup matanya dengan tangannya. Dia malu. Seseorang dihadapannya sudah membuat ia malu di depan ruangannya._

 _"Hyung~ aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream"_

 _Jihoon akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah! Tidak usah! Aku masih punya banyak uang untuk membeli ice cream sendiri!" Jika seseorang akan sakit hati mendengar ucapannya lain hal dengan Mingyu. Ia tersenyum lebar sampai gigi taringnya yang lucu muncul._

 _"Terima kasih Jihoon hyung"_

 _Mingyu memeluk Jihoon erat. Jihoon membalas dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Mingyu. Sesekali ia menghirup aroma khas yang melekat di tubuh namja kelebihan kalsium itu._

 _"Jadi Kwon Soonyoung kau bisa melihatnya kan?—" Wonwoo melirik kearahnya sedangkan Soonyoung terlihat bingung. "—Jihoon memang bermulut pedas, tukang marah. Tapi kau lihat, dia takkan bisa menolak permintaan orang lain"_

 _Soonyoung menatap namja mungil yang masih dipeluk oleh Mingyu. Dia teringat, dimana Jihoon dan dirinya pernah membuat lirik lagu untuk Mingyu. Jihoon menemani Wonwoo ke perpustakaan. Jihoon mengajari teman vocal teamnya bernyanyi. Jihoon membantu Jun mengerjakan tugas._

 _"Sekeras apapun Jihoon menolak tapi berakhir seperti itu—"_

 _"—Dan kau bilang tidak ada orang yang mencintainya? Justru banyak yang mengaguminya bahkan mencintainya, Soonyoung"_

 _Soonyoung menatap tak percaya. Monster kecil banyak yang mencintainya? Yang benar saja? Dia bahkan masih tak percaya Seokmin sangat mencintai Jihoon._

 _"Kau lihat itu?"_

 _Soonyoung mengikuti arah telunjuk Wonwoo, melihat seseorang sedang berusaha memisahkan Mingyu dan Jihoon yang sedang berpelukan. "Dia sebenarnya mencintai Jihoon" dan sekali lagi kedua matanya membola._

 _"Dia?!"_

 _"Ya Wen Junhui. Dia mencintai Jihoon tapi tidak punya nyali untuk mengatakan"_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena dia tahu dia akan ditolak ya karena Jihoon hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih"_

 _Soonyoung hanya terdiam, pantas saja Jun sangat perhatian kepada namja mungil itu._

 _"Dan Mingyu— dahulu ia juga menaruh perasaan kepada Jihoon"_

 _"Dari mana kau tahu?"_

 _"Aku dan Mingyu cukup dekat"_

 _Soonyoung melirik sedikit, ia melihat Wonwoo menunduk kepalanya. Ia terlihat sedih setelah mengatakan dulu Mingyu mencintai Jihoon._

 _"Kau mencintai Mingyu, Wonwoo-ah?"_

 _Wonwoo tegang, ia bahkan tidak berani menatap namja yang berada disampingnya. "Aku benar?" Tanyanya sekali dan semakin membuatnya tak berkutik._

 _"Kau tidak marah atau ingin melenyapkan Jihoon?"_

 _Tanpa ia sadari ucapannya lolos begitu saja. Wonwoo mendongak, terlihat bingung dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Soonyoung._

 _"Kau gila? Untuk apa aku membunuh sahabatku sendiri? Dan perasaan itu tidak bisa dipaksakan! Apa kau mau menerima seseorang yang tidak kau cintai?"_

 _Skakmat_

 _Soonyoung mati kutu mendengarnya. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan selain tersenyum dan mengucap kata maaf kepada Wonwoo. Setelah itu mereka berdua terdiam. Soonyoung lebih memilih memikirkan kata—kata Wonwoo. Di dalam diamnya, Soonyoung tersenyum bahwa di dunia ini dia masih menemukan orang yang merelakan perasaannya demi orang lain._

"Soonyoung-ie? Kau melamun lagi?"

Soonyoung seketika tersentak dari lamunannya dan segera menoleh kearah Jihoon. "Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Jihoon-ie?" Jihoon memutarkan kedua bola matanya dengan malas saat mendengar jawaban namja di hadapannya.

"Kau melamun lagi!"

"Aku?! Tidak Jihoon-ie"

Jihoon menepuk jidatnya, gemas melihat tingkah Soonyoung. "Lebih baik kau makan ini" Lalu Jihoon menyuapkan sesendok ice creamnya ke arah mulut Soonyoung. Soonyoung tersenyum dan menggeleng tanda ia tak mau.

"Ayolah Soonyoung-ie~"

Soonyoung tertawa pelan. Ia menyerah dengan tingkah Jihoon, ia sedikit memajukan badannya dan memakan sesendok ice cream yang disuapi oleh Jihoon.

"Terima kasih Jihoon"

Jihoon mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya. Sedangkan Soonyoung menatap sendu kearahnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum kecut memikirkan hal ini. Sudah tiga bulan dan ia tak menyangka bahwa sandiwara yang ia lakukan berjalan mulus tanpa kendala. Tapi perasaan bersalah selalu menghantui di lubuk hati kecilnya. Bukan perasaan karena akan membunuhnya namun perasaan yang harus ia hindari.

"Jihoon?"

"Iya?"

"Kau makan seperti anak kecil saja"

Tanpa Soonyoung sadari, ia menghapus sisa ice cream yang berada di bibir namja mungil tersebut. Tubuh Jihoon menegang, nafasnya tercekat saat wajah Soonyoung begitu dekat dengan dirinya dan Soonyoung menatapnya lekat. Untuk kali ini saja Soonyoung memohon kepada Tuhan, memohon waktu berhenti berputar. Ia tak ingin melukai Jihoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aish ... Ada dimana namja bermarga Kwon itu?!"

Seungcheol menggerutu, ia sudah menghubungi Soonyoung beberapa kali. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Soonyoung tidak pernah menjawab panggilannya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi. Melempar asal ponselnya dan memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing sedari tadi.

Kring~ Kring~ Kring

Seungcheol melirik tanpa minat. Nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya. Ia mengambil ponselnya kembali dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Apa?"

"Berapa jumlah uang yang akan kau beri?"

"Baiklah. Itu urusan gampang"

"Aku akan menyuruh anak buah ku untuk membunuhnya"

"Baik. Sampai jumpa"

Pusing di kepalanya bertambah. Kwon Soonyoung, kaki kanannya sudah tidak melanjutkan misi pembunuhnya selama dua bulan ini. Dia juga tidak mau menerima panggilan darinya. Entah apa yang masuk dalam tubuh anak kesayangannya itu. Apa semua ini ada berkaitan dengan Lee Jihoon? Memikirkan ini saja sudah membuat kepalanya ingin pecah.

"Seungcheol? Kau baik—baik saja kan?"

Seseorang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Lalu ia memijit pelan kepalanya. Seungcheol memejamkan matanya. Menikmati atas perlakuan seseorang tersebut.

"Aku baik Jeonghan-ie"

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik di mataku Seungcheol-ie"

Seungcheol tersenyum dan memegang tangan kekasihnya, Jeonghan menatapnya yang masih memperlihatkan wajah khawatir. Seungcheol menuntun Jeonghan agar ia duduk dipangkuannya. Seungcheol memeluk posesif kekasihnya itu, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung Jeonghan.

"Seungcheol? Biar aku saja yang melakukan misi ini"

Seungcheol menggeleng. "Jangan, biar aku saja" Jeonghan membalikkan badannya dan menangkup wajah Seungcheol. Ia mencium singkat bibir itu.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin kau terluka!"

"Aku juga tidak ingin kau terluka sayang" ucapnya mempererat pelukannya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jeonghan lalu mencium lembut bibir kekasihnya.

Tok Tok Tok

Seungcheol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan melihat sosok yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. Sosok itu menyengir, karena sudah merusak keromantisan bosnya yang sangat jarang ia lihat.

"Ada apa?"

"Biar aku saja yang membunuhnya"

Jeonghan melotot saat mendengar penjelasan itu. "Jika kau berani. Aku takkan mengampunimu Chan!"

"Jeonghan!"

"Tapi Seungcheol-ah ..."

"Kau tidak lihat keadaan kita sekarang? Soonyoung tidak ada disini! Kau tenanglah. Chan takkan kuberi izin begitu saja"

Jeonghan menunduk, ia merasa sakit hati karena sudah dibentak kekasihnya. Seungcheol menghela nafas mencoba bersikap cuek. "Hansol! Kemari!" Teriakannya menggema di seluruh ruangan. Tak perlu lama, akhirnya sosok yang ia panggil sudah berada disamping Chan.

"Ku perintahkan kau dan Chan membunuh orang ini dan ini alamatnya"

Ia melempar sebuah kertas yang berisi alamat seseorang yang akan mereka bunuh kali ini.

"Aku tak mau misi kalian gagal lagi dan aku harus turun tangan! Sekarang pergi!"

lalu mereka berdua segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang menunjukkan raut wajah yang berbeda.

Chan dan Hansol kedua orang itu masih sangat amatiran untuk melakukan misi pembunuhan, dan berakhir dengan Seungcheol yang harus turun tangan. Semenjak Soonyoung yang tidak mau melakukan misi pembunuhan —lebih tepatnya ia tidak pernah mengangkat bahkan menginjak rumahnya lagi. Seungcheol memperintahkan Chan dan Hansol untuk melakukannya.

Kring~ Kring~ Kring

Lagi, ponsel milik Seungcheol berbunyi kembali dan lagi nomor yang tidak ia kenal tertera disana. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Seungcheol menekan tombol hijau.

"Yeo—"

 _"Beginikah hasil kerja mu Mr. Choi Seungcheol?!"_

Seseorang itu langsung memotong perkataannya. Seungcheol mengkerutkan keningnya heran.

"Siap—"

 _"Sudah tiga bulan?! Kenapa Jihoon juga belum dibunuh Soonyoung!"_

Seungcheol langsung mengenal siapa orang yang sedang menghubunginya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Seokmin —Klien yang menghubunginya tiga bulan yang lalu menyuruh dirinya membunuh Lee Jihoon.

"Kau tahu kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa sekarang?!"

 _"Ya kau Choi Seungcheol!"_

"Bicaralah dengan benar kalau tidak pistol ini akan melayang kepadamu!"

 _"Hooh kau kira aku takut?"_

Seungcheol mengeram marah. Jeonghan yang berada disampingnya mengelus punggung tegap itu. Berharap amarahnya bisa ia kontrol.

"Katakan apa mau mu?"

 _"Mudah. Suruh Soonyoung segera membunuh Jihoon"_

"Kau tak tahu Seokmin-sii, sosok yang sedang kau bicarakan sekarang, sudah dua bulan tidak berkunjung disini!"

 _"Aku tak mau—"_

"Dan menghubunginya saja, aku tidak bisa!"

Seokmin terdiam disana. Bagaimana bisa Seungcheol tak dapat menghubunginya. Ia setiap hari melihat Soonyoung bersama Jihoon dan melihat ponsel yang selalu digenggam oleh Soonyoung.

"Sekarang begini, kau bawa Soonyoung kepadaku dan masalahmu akan aku selesaikan!"

Seokmin menimbang—nimbang keputusannya. _"Baiklah aku akan membawa Soonyoung kepadamu!"_

"Akan aku tunggu!"

Pip

Seungcheol langsung mematikan sambungannya. Tersenyum licik. Sudah tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan kepada Soonyoung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Soonyoung-ie?"

Soonyoung berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Ia tersenyum saat melihat namja mungil itu sedang berlari kecil kearahnya. Rambut cokelatnya juga ikut bergoyang saat ia berlari. Ingin sekali Soonyoung memeluk namja mungil itu sekarang.

"Ada apa Jihoon-ie?"

"Temani aku ke toko buku! Tidak ada penolakan ok!"

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan. _Dasar pemaksa_ Soonyoung membatin namun ia tetap mau menemani Jihoon. Ia tak mau Jihoon kenapa—kenapa. Mengingat hari sudah hampir menjelang malam.

"Kau sudah berubah menjadi Wonwoo? Hmmm?"

Jihoon merengut, keimutannya menjadi bertambah. "Tidak! Aku ingin mencari buku tentang musik, Kwon Soonyoung!" Ucapnya sambil memajukan bibir kecilnya. Soonyoung tak tahan, dengan segera ia memeluk namja mungil—nya. Tak ketinggalan, kecupan manis ia berikan di pucuk kepala Jihoon.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali"

"Tidak!"

"Iya"

"Tidak Kwon!"

"Iya Lee"

"Kwon Soonyoung!"

"Iya Lee Jihoon?"

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Soonyoung tertawa dan Jihoon membalas pelukan Soonyoung dengan erat. Ia bisa mendengar irama detak jantung Soonyoung yang baginya sangat indah.

"Jja, ayo kita pergi"

Soonyoung merenggangkan pelukannya tanpa melepas tangannya di pinggang Jihoon. Menatap dalam mata Jihoon dan Soonyoung tersenyum kecil, Jihoon yang juga menatapnya dalam, ikut tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pergi Soonyoung-ie"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Soonyoung-ie kau tidak lelah mengekoriku terus?"

"Tidak Jihoon"

"Jika kau lelah, beristirahatlah. Aku akan mencari buku sendiri saja"

Belum sempat Soonyoung berbicara, ponselnya berbunyi. Itu bukan panggilan dari Seungcheol yang seperti biasanya namun panggilan dari orang lain yang ia tidak ketahui siapa orang tersebut.

"Soonyoung? Kenapa tidak diangkat? Siapa tahu itu telepon yang penting?"

Setelah mendengar ucapan itu, tangannya tanpa sadar menekan tombol hijau, lalu Soonyoung menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Yeoboseyo?"

 _"Sekarang kau temui aku di depan toko buku ini!"_

Tubuh Soonyoung menjadi kaku. Jihoon yang melihatnya refleks menyentuh lengannya. Soonyoung tersadar, lalu ia menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Jihoon. Mengisyaratkan ia baik—baik saja.

 _"Kau dengar? Sekarang juga!"_

Soonyoung kembali terdiam. Sambungannya diputus secara pihak. Ia melirik kearah Jihoon yang sedang sibuk mencari buku.

"Ji?"

"Ya?"

"Aku keluar sebentar, ada seseorang yang ingin menemuiku"

Jihoon melirik sebentar dan mengangguk tanda setuju. Tanpa berkata lagi, Soonyoung langsung keluar dari toko buku tersebut dan seseorang yang sudah menunggunya menatap penuh amarah kearahnya.

"Sudah selesai kencannya Kwon?—"

"Ternyata Jihoon jalang juga"

Tangan kanannya mengepal erat setelah mendengar ucapan itu. "Apa mau mu!" Soonyoung sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu"

"Jangan bertele—tele!"

"Sabar teman"

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, apa mau mu Seokmin!"

Seokmin tersenyum sinis, tatapan matanya menusuk. Pikirannya mulai menghitam. Ia sudah bukan Seokmin yang dulu lagi.

"Kapan kau akan membunuh Jihoon?—"

"Kau lupa atau berpura—pura lupa Ha?!—"

"Kau sadarlah! Kau seorang pembunuh bayaran! Apa kau sudah menikmati hidup sebagai manusia biasa?—"

"Atau kau sudah termakan ucapanku dulu?"

Soonyoung mencoba mengingat perkataan namja yang berada dihadapannya. _Berhati-hatilah dengan aktingmu. Kau bisa saja jatuh cinta dengan Jihoon hyung._ Jatuh cinta? Ia jatuh cinta kepada Jihoon. Soonyoung terdiam. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sudah kuduga kau jatuh cinta dengannya. Karena itu sampai sekarang kau tidak membunuhnya?—"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan melaporkan ini kepada Seungcheol!"

Seokmin sedang berusaha memancing Soonyoung agar ia mau mengakui perasaannya. Namun, Soonyoung masih terdiam disana.

"Atau?—"

Soonyoung sudah ancang—ancang. Ancaman Seokmin tak boleh ia remehkan.

"Aku yang akan membunuh Jihoon besok"

Dengan segera Soonyoung mencengkram kerah kemeja yang Seokmin pakai. "Jika kau berani menyentuh Jihoon, kau yang tidak selamat!" Seokmin tersenyum, memancing pengakuan dari Soonyoung ternyata sangatlah gampang.

"Ok aku tidak akan menyentuh Jihoon. Tapi kau sekarang harus ikut ke tempat Seungcheol!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kau tahu apa akibatnya"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Soonyoung terlihat lemah dihadapan seseorang. Akhirnya ia hanya pasrah dan mengikuti Seokmin dari belakang. Sekilas ia melirik toko buku itu, Jihoon masih berada disana. Soonyoung menangis dalam diam. Ia tak bisa berkutik. Dalam hatinya ia selalu melontarkan kata maaf untuk Jihoon.

 _Jihoon, maafkan aku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon berlari dengan sangat cepat. Tak perduli sudah beberapa orang yang ia tabrak. Ia tetap berlari sejauh mungkin. Memikirkannya pun sangat menyakitkan baginya. Begitu banyak moment indah yang sudah ia lewati. Namun hancur begitu saja saat mendengar hal pahit yang akan menimpa dirinya.

Ia harap semua yang ia dengar tadi hanya omong kosong belaka saja. Tapi apa? Ia mendengar dengan jelas semua percakapan antara Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Ia tak tahu siapa yang harus ia salahkan? Ia juga tidak tahu siapa korban yang sebenarnya? Lebih parahnya lagi ia tidak tahu siapa sosok Kwon Soonyoung sebenarnya.

Mengingat hal itu membuat airmatanya meluncur sangat deras. Hatinya terasa sesak, seakan ia tidak bisa menghirup udara dengan baik. Matanya juga tidak bisa melihat jalan dengan baik karena terlalu banyak airmata yang sudah ia tumpahkan.

Brugh

Jihoon terjatuh di jalan yang sunyi. Bahkan untuk berdiri dia sudah tak sanggup lagi, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya menangis. Ia menangis terisak—isak.

"Jihoon?!"

Seseorang memegang pundaknya. Jihoon mendongak dan langsung memeluk seseorang itu dengan eratnya.

"Jihoon? Kau kenapa?! Ada apa?! Katakan padaku Jihoon!"

Seseorang itu mengguncang—guncangkan tubuh Jihoon pelan namun penuh tekanan.

"Wonwoo-ah!"

Isakan Jihoon semakin kuat. Ia memeluk Jihoon tak kalah eratnya. "Tenang, Ji. Aku ada disini" Wonwoo berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya dan ia juga terlihat sangat bingung. Ia merongoh celananya mencari keberadaan ponselnya. Ia mencari nama kontak seseorang dan langsung menghubunginya.

"Jun! Temui aku di perbatasan taman kota sekarang juga!"

 _"Apa yang sedang terjadi malam—malam begini Wonwoo-ah?"_

"Aku tidak tahu! Tapi Jihoon sedang menangis! Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Tolong cepat kemari!"

Jun refleks bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Jihoon sedang menangis membuat pikiran Jun menjadi kacau. Ia langsung meraih kunci mobil dan ponselnya lalu pergi.

 _Jihoon! Tunggu aku._

 **TBC**

 **Love me or Kill me © 2017 Dubiguwae**

 **Note!**

Ada yang masih nunggu ff ini? Hehe semoga masih ada ya. Gimana chapter ini? Ada yg dari kalian bisa menebak akhir ceritanya? Semoga endingnya nanti tidak mengecewakan kalian ya.

Oh ada yang minta soonhoon moment nya dibanyakin ya, ini sudah author tambahkan ya.

Cuma ingin memberitahu, ff ini tentang Soonyoung yang menyamar jd mahasiswa untuk membunuh Jihoon dan dia profesi sebagai pembunuh bayaran, jadi wajar kebanyakan scene nya tentang Soonyoung dibanding soonhoon nya ya. Semoga diterima.

See u next chap!

 **Big thanks to:**

 **smolzi22, onewshinee12, adzhanina, KittyJihoon, auliaMRQ, Re-Panda68, Phigukie, mongyu0604, woozilee2211, shapchan, HameChang, Aprilina329, BakaNone, Sheryl010, kwsny, ADRESTlA, hoaxshi**

 **All guests!**

Dan yang sudah follow dan fav ff ini. Terima kasih banyak ya.


End file.
